Desire
by DuskyGurl
Summary: Crappy title. XD Couldn't think of anything else. one shot based on Dimitri and Rose in Shadow Kiss...Read inside for an idea on what it's about, cause I cna't really come up with good summary. XD


**Ok, sorry I didn't get this one shot posted up yesterday, but me and my brother were working on a presentation for our parents because we REALLY REALLY want a DOG! XD I've been asking for years and the answer? "No." or, "Your brother has allergies!" ::\ So I'm like. "Have fun, I've been trying for years" to my bro when he went to ask the rents. XD**

**MOVING ON! I decided to work on a quick one shot between Dimitri and Rose since I'm too lazy to update my other stories. It's RPOV and it's set before the cabin in Shadow Kiss…I actually can't really explain what I'm thinking with the plot and all, so you'll see when you read. ^0^ Oh, one more thing; Dimitri survived the attack, FYI.**

My eyes flashed open and I was breathing hard. Slowly, I sat up, easing myself up against the headboard. My eyes scanned the room for any potential threat, but I didn't see anything. Sighing, I swung my legs out of bed, unable to go back to sleep.

IT had been nearly a week since I had seen Dimitri at all. The attack on the Academy had been huge and rare. Dimitri and my mother had been the leaders of the rescue group, which had been my idea. After waiting outside with the other senior novices, I was finally summoned to go inside and help fight.

I had killed countless Strigoi and had earned a star shaped symbol which said I had killed tons of Strigoi, along with the two I had staked and killed in Spokane a few months ago when information from Dimitri slipped out of my mouth to my friend Mason when we fought.

I had gone to find Mason, but his roommate had said he hadn't seen Mason around anywhere. Along with Christian Ozera, a Royal Moroi and my best friend Lissa's boyfriend, I had tracked down Mason and the group he had taken with him.

While walking around outside waiting for the next bus, we had discovered a tunnel with letters written on the walls. It took me a moment, but I had realized it was the Royals' names like Dragomir, which was Lissa's last name, Ozera, Lazar, Badica, etc. We got out of there as fast as we could, only to be trapped and cornered by humans who had guns, who were also working for those damn Strigoi.

Later on, Christian managed to heat up my cuffs— with fire— which weren't metal, melting them and allowing me probably ten seconds of surprise on those humans. When we got out of the room, we were met with the two Strigoi, Isaiah and the female. I ushered Mason and everyone out of the place, but Mason had come back to save the day.

Stupid Mason, he was killed by the simple twist of the head, snapping his neck. I had been horrified, and I still was, and had grabbed the swords that were on the wall, using them to lash out at them both. I managed to keep them distracted until Mia, a water user, came and suffocated Isaiah. Then I had killed him and the female.

I remembered kneeling by Mason's limp body, ordering Mia out of the place…that had all led up to Dimitri and the others finding me….

I sighed. So much had happened and I wasn't even a full time guardian yet; still a novice. I remembered Dimitri telling me he loved me when I had been released from the infirmary and I had showed up for practice, finding him in the gym, reading a western.

Tears pricked my eyes, thinking of Mason and everyone else who had been killed. In a selfish way, I was just glad Dimitri hadn't been killed or become one of them.

"Stupid Strigoi," I muttered, slipping into some light running clothes.

~~**~~**~~**

The cold didn't register until I had stopped running and bent over, panting for breath. I rubbed my hands over my arms, watching the sun high in the sky start dipping lower over the horizon. It cast a spectacular glow of pretty colors, which streaked the sky.

I smelled him before I heard him. The familiar scent of that aftershave he always wore, wrapped around me as he draped his jacket, a duster, over my shoulders. I didn't bother looking over at him as he stood beside me, watching the sky as well.

"It's so pretty," I breathed out.

"It is," Dimitri agreed. "But not as pretty as you."

Shocked, I turned to face him and he bent down, our faces within kissing distance. I could see that he had let his guard down and was gazing into my eyes with love, desire, and a frustration of some sort. I knew he wouldn't risk kissing me right then and there since we were still within view of the main campus.

"Roza, why are you out here, in the cold?" he asked, worry filling his voice.

I shrugged, though I knew I couldn't lie to Dimitri; it was part of our connection and he could sense when I was lying to him. Seeing his look, I let out a breath.

"Spokane," I barely hear myself, but he heard me.

He pulled me close to him, putting his arms protectively around me. "It's all over," he murmured. "The past is the past, and there's nothing that will change that."

I felt a tear slide down my face as I thought of Mason once more, remembering killing those Strigoi. It was nothing to gloat about; it was something that needed to be done, but also left you scarred for life.

"I can't," I choked out. "I can't. It hurts."

He buried his face in my hair, breathing in my scent. Then he pulled back and wiped my tears, offering me his hand. Suspiciously, I took it and he led me away from campus to the outskirts of the wards, where a cabin was.

He pulled the door open and waited for me to step in. I sat down on the bed and kicked off my shoes, turning over and burying my face in a pillow, not wanting to be weak in front of Dimitri, wanting to be strong for him.

I heard him start up a fire to warm the place up and felt the bed shift as he sat by me. I took in a shuddering breath as he placed his hand on my back.

"Rose, it's hard, I know…It's alright," he comforted me, speaking softly.

I removed the tear stained pillow and looked at him, tears still spilling down my face. Dimitri looked empathetically at me and pulled me onto his lap where he held me to him and hummed something softly in Russian.

Eventually, my sobs quieted and I just sat there, staring at the flames. I loved sitting with him all alone, just the two of us, and realized how long it had been since I had any sexual contact with him at all, and how much I missed it.

He seemed to realize what I was thinking when I turned to him and his eyes turned wary. "Please?" I whispered.

He let out a groan, obviously unable to resist me. But he responded nonetheless, bringing his lips to mine and kissing me gently. As they always did, his kissing picked up into something more hungry and he tilted my head back to deepen the kiss, his tongue outlining my lips.

My hands tangled in his silky hair and then moved down to unbutton his shirt. Dimitri didn't stop me and I kept going as he moved down to pull my shirt off of me. My hands teased and rubbed his skin as I moved his shirt aside, and then throwing it somewhere else.

He laid me down and removed my loose pants, throwing them off as well, leaving me in undergarments. I felt a thrill of excitement tickle me as I realized that if he made love to me, it would be my first time having sex with a guy.

Sure enough, all other clothing had come off and he entered me slowly, gently, testing. I grimaced at the occasional searing pain, but relaxed and fell into his rhythm. His lips kissed, his tongue and teeth teased my skin. I felt his hot breath on my skin as he moved back to my lips, smothering me with trails of hot, passionate kissing and nipping.

I arched my back, feeling my release, knowing he was close too. My body pressed to his as I lay beside him, loving the way we fit together. I snuggled closer to him, deeper under covers, feeling a sense of peace for the first time since after everything that had happened.

I felt his chest rumble when he spoke. "I love you, my Roza."

"Love you…too," I yawned, making him chuckle.

**Good bad, sucky? Lemme know!**


End file.
